


The First Time

by blue_karou



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_karou/pseuds/blue_karou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got really excited about the new companion and wanted to try and come up with a back story for her before its revealed in the show.. Hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Please leave feedback!! I wanna know if you liked this (or hated it lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first time he sees her, it’s from afar. Heart racing, he crouches behind a low concrete wall and timidly surveys the grey square below. Once, the planet Sylvestris had been home to thousands of forests, largely uninhabited apart from the sentient trees and glowing insects. Now, from what limited access the Doctor has been allowed thus far, the entire planet resembles a military base. Soldiers around every corner, he’s lucky not to have been caught or questioned. Yet. As he watches some sort of roll call happening in the square, he wonders why the Tardis brought him here, of all places. Another reminder of the universe’s necessary temporariness, he thinks. Everything is always changing. He can’t even remember the last person he shared the Tardis with. He knows she was there, of course. There are shadows and echoes a person leaves, even if you don’t remember her face. He misses her; at least he thinks he does. The final battalion marches into the square, instantly snapping to attention and saluting a figure the Doctor can’t see from where he is hidden. All except one female soldier, inconspicuous in the middle of her battalion. Her posture is slouched, and instead of saluting sharply her arm rather resembles a wave. The Doctor wonders if her superiors will notice her as he has, and instinctively hopes they will not. None of his business, he rationalises, and checks around three times before leaving the wall.

The second time, he doesn’t see her. He only feels the unmistakably cold pressure of a gun against his temple. Damnit, he tried so hard not to get caught. He eyes the Tardis wistfully, just a few steps away. 

‘I already have a headache’ he quips, eyebrows drawing together in frustration. To his surprise, the gun almost flinches away. Almost. 

‘This your ship?’ He is surprised by her accent; the cockney lilt is all too familiar. He responds uneasily. 

‘Very perceptive’

‘You’re gonna get me out of here, OK?’ Her voice trembles slightly, and not for the first time in this strange encounter, the Doctor senses that he is less afraid than his attacker. 

‘Alright, alright, put that gun down and we’ll see,’ he offers. She hesitates. ‘I can’t travel with someone who’s constantly threatening to kill me’. His tone is firm, although something in him wonders why he used the term travel, instead of just offering her a ride. Loneliness, perhaps. She takes a long breath out and finally releases him. He spins round to face wide eyes and a lot of unruly black curls.

‘Come on, then’ he says, taking her hand and pulling her into the Tardis.


End file.
